Renesmee's Moon
by RoniCullen
Summary: Sequel to Renesmee's Twilight. Renesmee now has to deal with an unexpected enemy that could just tear the Cullen's apart... And of course the challenges of growing up as a vampire-hybrid. Rated K plus for violence in later chapters.
1. Prologue

**A/N Just a little prologue that acts kind of like a re-cap for the previous story. If you haven't read Renesmee's Twilight, please go back and read that one first! **

I am Renesmee Carlie Cullen. I am half vampire and half human. A hybrid, as I am called. I was conceived and born when my mother, Bella Cullen, was still human. She was turned after I was born to save her life. Then the Volturi came. They were the rulers of the vampire world. They wanted to kill me because they weren't sure what I was. But then another hybrid like me, Nahuel, came and showed them we weren't a threat. A little while after that, Nahuel came back. But he didn't come alone. He brought his half siblings, also hybrids, with him and gave them to my Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Emmett, who had always wanted children. Kylie and Ian became my hybrid cousins and best friends. Then the Volturi came again to kill all three of us. This time there was no talking our way out of it. We killed the Volturi, but not before we learned of their hybrid children. They were like us, but violent and vengeful. They wanted revenge for their father's death. We fought them off, but Adam, son of Aro, survived and escaped. Two days afterwards, my mother and father adopted another hybrid who had no family. They named him Masen and he is my younger brother. Other than my strange history, I try to fit in. I want to be just your average all American vampire girl…


	2. Chapter 1: First Day

**A/N This chapter just focusing on them as a family, rather than any problems that they will encounter in this story. **

"You throw like a girl!" Masen shouted to Aunt Alice. This was his first time playing vampire baseball with the family. He was physically ten now and we figured he could play now. He'd been jealous that I'd been playing for a while (I was physically thirteen now) and it was either that or leave him at home. And trust me: he was one of those kids you don't want left alone with sharp objects or anything that could start a fire! He grew even faster than Ian had. In the year since we'd adopted him he'd gone from a one year old to a ten year old. Ian had slowed down considerably in the last year and was now physically around my age. Kylie was a lot slower than the rest of us. She was physically seven or eight. She was here with us, but she was just being a referee with Grandma Esme.

"I would assume so! Heads up!" She threw the baseball at him. He hit it towards the trees, threw his bat behind him and started running. I chased after the ball. Baseball with the family was fun for the others. For Uncle Emmett, Aunt Rose, Masen and I, it was do or die… I raced through the forest after the ball. I dove into a bush to grab it and then sprinted back to the clearing. I threw it to Grandma Esme, who caught it and touched Masen's leg as he tried to slide into a base. Kylie laughed and made the 'out' signal. I jogged back over to everyone.

"Rematch?" He asked as he stood up and brushed himself off. That was the last inning and his team (consisting of dad, Aunt Rose, Ian, Uncle Jasper and himself) had lost. I grinned as him as my whole team (Uncle Emmett, mom, Alice, Carlisle and myself) shook their heads at him.

"Besides you know that Renesmee and Ian have school tomorrow and they need to get some sleep." Mom reminded us. I grimaced at the thought. I hated this new 'no staying up late on school nights' rule she had put up. Ian and I had slowed down in our rapid aging enough that Grandpa Carlisle said it would be fine if we go to school. Despite our motions of 'no, stop talking' behind our moms and dads, he kept talking and they all thought that it was a wonderful idea if we went to school together. We'd be in the Jr. High together and they thought if we watched out for each other so we didn't attack humans or anything, then we'd be fine.

"Let's head back." Mom added. We collected our things and headed back to our houses. We had built an add on to the cottage so I got a new bigger room with a huge closet. Masen got my old one. Aunt Rose, Uncle Emmett, Ian and Kylie had their own cottage right next to ours. It was the same size because they had the same size family. Grandpa Carlisle, Grandma Esme, Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper all were still at the big house and we normally hung out there during the day. I gave Kylie a quick hug as we neared my cottage.

"Goodnight."

"Don't let the bed vampires bite!" She told me. I smiled. Uncle Emmett said that to her once and it sparked an hour long argument on how it made more sense for it to be 'vampires' instead of 'bugs'. Ever since then, she had said that phrase every night to one of us.

"Don't you let them bite either!" I told her. We headed into our houses. I went to my bedroom and stripped off my baseball uniform. I got into a tank top and sweat pants and crawled into bed.

The next morning mom shook me awake.

"Come on, get up, Renesmee. It's your first day and you don't want to be late." She sounded like she was more excited than I was. In fact, I was almost sure she was since I didn't want to go at all.

"Can't I skip a day… or a year? I'm immortal there will be plenty of time to go to school later!" I moaned, rolling over to bury my face in my pillow. I looked up to see her walk over to my closet.

"There's no time like the present!" She cocked her head, listening to something. I did the same and heard nothing. By the look on her face, that was the problem.

"MASEN EDWARD CULLEN, GET YOUR BUTT OUT OF BED NOW! I TOLD YOU ONCE AND I'M NOT SAYING IT AGAIN! YOU ARE GOING TO SEE YOUR SISTER OFF TO SCHOOL AND YOU'RE GOING TO BE HAPPY ABOUT IT!" She shouted at him. She was a very nice mother… until you disobeyed her. Then things got ugly…

"Renesmee, you'd better pick out some clothes before I pick them out for you." I knew she had no sense of style and if I had to go to school, I was going to look good. I got out of bed and headed for my closet. She smiled.

"Good girl. Come to the big house when you're ready." She gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and hurried out of the room. I picked out a pair of hot pink pants (Aunt Alice was so thrilled that I was willing to go shopping with her whenever she wanted that she ignored my mom's rules about 'weird' pants and bought some for me) from the bottom sections. Then I headed for the tank top section of my closet. Aunt Alice ordered grandma Esme to make the closet a certain size so that it had big enough sections for each type of clothing. It's even bigger than my mom and dad's closet because unlike them I actually enjoyed shopping and dressing up. Mom didn't get it and Aunt Alice and I had jokingly disowned her when she asked why I had to have such a big closet. I grabbed a black tank top and then went for my jacket/hoodie section. I grabbed a black and white pull over hoodie and then went to the massive shoe section. I snatched a pair of black and white high-tops and then headed back into my room. I got dressed and then went to the accessory rack on the inside of the double doors of my closet. I grabbed my black book bag I was planning on taking and headed for the door. Then I looked down at my hands and remembered something. I headed to my bedside table and opened the jewelry box I had there. I slipped on my ring with the Cullen crest on it and then my bracelet with a wooden wolf charm from my best werewolf friend/imprinter Jacob Black. Then I headed out of my room and over to Masen's. He was just coming out of his room in a faded t-shirt and ripped jeans.

"Come on, mom will be pissed if we don't get moving." We super sped out of the house and through the woods until we got to the big house. As soon as I was in the house, I was caught up in the small, cold but familiar arms of Aunt Alice.

"You're outfit is Alice-approved." She told me. I looked over her and saw mom grimacing. Obviously not mom-approved, but she had no sense of fashion so I wasn't too worried about it.

"Let's go see you're brother off." Aunt Rose's voice came. She came down the stairs with Kylie's hand in hers. Kylie was wearing lime green leggings, a purple sun dress and purple sandals.

"Oh jeez, mom! She looks like Barney the dinosaur sneezed all over her!" Ian complained loudly from beside the stairs. Kylie gave him a death look and so did Aunt Rose. Uncle Emmett was about killing himself on the couch trying not to laugh at that comment.

"She looks nice, Ian… Come on, Bella, we've got to get the kids to school early so that we can take a couple minutes to take pictures." Aunt Rose reminded my mom. Ian and I exchanged 'oh no' look with each other at the word 'pictures' but said nothing. We said goodbye to everyone and then headed to the garage. Jacob was waiting there by mom's car.

"Hey, Nessie." I ran over to hug him.

"I thought that you were going to miss my first day." I told him.

"Never… I do actually have some official pack business, but I did want to say goodbye before you left. And Leah can't come but she said to tell you to have a good day, Ian." He said.

"You just said it, dog." Aunt Rose reminded him. He gave me another hug and then headed for the garage door. Aunt Rose and mom climbed into the front seats of moms' mustang. It was a Christmas present from dad. She hated expensive gifts, but this one she just couldn't say no to. It was awesome. I opened the back door so that Ian could get in. Then I climbed in after him and shut the door behind me.

"Okay, buckle up, kids; I'm going to drive Cullen-speed." My mom told us. Ian and I grinned at each other as we put on our seatbelts. In no time at all, we were in the Jr. High parking lot. Aunt Rose pulled out a camera from her purse.

"Picture time!" She sang happily. Ian and I scooted closer together in the backseat and forced smiles to humor her. She snapped a few pictures and then we all climbed out of the car.

"Can we go now?" I asked. Aunt Rose took a couple more pictures and then hurried over to hug the two of us. My mom came over to join the group hug. Then they released us, nodding.

"Yeah, you can go have fun." My mom told us. _Fun? This is school. It isn't 'fun'. _I thought bitterly. But I forced another smile to humor her.

"Thanks." Ian and I walked into the Jr. High school building together. _Well, Nessie… Welcome to school_.

**A/N So what did you guys think of the first chapter? The next one will be up soon, probably today. **


	3. Chapter 2: School

**A/N Sorry I haven't updated as often as normal. I've been sick and haven't been writing much.**

Ian and I had no classes together, so the next time we saw each other was lunch. As soon as I spotted him at an otherwise empty lunch table, I hurried over to sit down across from him. I ignored the human food; unless I wanted to vomit on my first day of school, I figured it was best to avoid it. Of course, after this I would have to get human food and at least pick at it or pretend to eat to look 'normal'. But today I was skipping.

"Hey, Ian..." I mumbled as I sat down. He slid a coke can over to me. Regular coke was the only thing I could keep down and enjoy. Grandpa Carlisle said it was because of the sugar content and the fact I was kid. Sugar plus kids equals happy.

"Thanks. How has your day been so far?" I asked, opening my coke. I took a long drink before I set it down on the table again. I broke off the tab on the top you use to open it and began twirling it around on the table like a top.

"I know everything their teaching! Why do we have to go to school if we know everything that's going to be taught and it's not enjoyable?" He asked me, sounding annoyed. I rolled my eyes.

"You think that anyone else is having fun around here?" I asked him. We looked around together. Everyone in the lunch room seemed happy, but I seriously doubted if they actually were. We looked back at each other.

"And it's apparently a rite of passage for every child, that's why we have to go to school." I added.

"It's more of a bother than anything! And we have to remember a complicated cover story to boot." He complained. I nodded in agreement. With so many Cullen family members now, the cover story was getting complicated. I was my moms- _Bella, call her Bella in public_, I reminded myself. I was _Bella's_ younger half sister, daughter of her mom Renee and Phil, her stepfather. The physical resemblance between us was too obvious to ignore in the cover story. Renee and Phil were traveling because of Phil's job and I didn't want to travel with them because I was the type of girl that wanted one home for her childhood or something like that so I asked if I could move in with Bella and Edward, her boyfriend in the story not husband, and they agreed. So I moved in with them and just now started school. Ian was Rosalie and Jasper's (who were still passing themselves off as twins) long lost younger brother come home to be with his siblings. Kylie was their long lost younger sister for those who saw her and asked about it. Masen was Edward's younger brother (despite Masen being adopted, everyone was surprised that he did look a lot like dad) that was in foster care for his whole life. Edward and Bella finally located him and adopted him along with me. The rest of the story stayed the same from before all of us hybrids were brought into the family.

"Well, Ian, we don't have to tell anyone the cover story…. We can sit here at an empty table and be loners together." I said. We raised our coke cans in a toast and then we each took a sip. Then the bell rang. We both groaned, grabbed our bags and stood up from the table.

"See ya later, coz." He mumbled.

"See ya, Ian." We headed off towards our next classes.

After school our moms came to pick us up. We climbed in the backseat of my mom's Mustang and we headed towards home.

"How was school?" Aunt Rose asked excitedly.

"Horrible." Ian told her.

"Horribly awful." I added. Ian smiled over at me.

"Horribly awfully bad." I laughed and went on with our little game.

"Horribly awfully badly terrible."

"Horribly awfully badly terribly unpleasant." Ian said. Aunt Rose and my mom laughed from the front seat.

"Okay, we get it. But it's a rite of passage for every kid and you're going tomorrow and all year no matter what!" Aunt Rose told us. We rolled our eyes. I quickly touched Ian's wrist. _Horribly awfully badly terribly unpleasantly dreadful_. I just had to have the last word… He grinned over at me.


	4. Chapter 3: Kyle

The next day school went pretty much the same way…. Until last period by my locker, that is.

"Hey… Ruh-nez-me, right?"

"Ruh-nez-may. R-E-N-E-S-M-E-E. It's a mixture of two names, Renee and Esme, in my family." I said automatically without even looking to see who was talking to me. Then I shut my locker and turned. A boy about a year older than my physical age was standing behind me. He was hot… And I mean I could see girls behind him swooning over him hot!

"I'm Kyle West." He stuck out a hand for me to shake. I awkwardly shifted my books to my other arm.

"Renesmee Cullen…" I told him, shaking his hand.

"So you're new, right?"

"Yeah… I just moved here to live with my sister, Bella." I told him, remembering the cover story.

"Cool, cool… So is that blonde kid your boyfriend?" He asked. It took me a minute to figure out who was talking about.

"Huh? Oh, Ian? His hair is more brown that blonde now-a-days… And no. He's my cousin… Well, only is my sister marries her boyfriend and even then it would be adoptive… But no, not my boyfriend." I said, trying to shut myself up.

"So you're single?" He asked.

"As single as a one year olds birthday candle!" _Oh my gosh, did I just say that? Where the heck did that come from? _

"Oookay… Look, Ruh-nez-may… I was wondering if you wanted to come to a party later tonight. With me, of course." He said. He said my name like he was still unsure how to pronounce it. My jaw dropped and it took me a minute to remember how to close it again.

"Um…uh…yeah…yeah, sure!" I said.

"Good. It's here at the school. Starts at ten. Don't tell anyone else. It's a secret." He winked at me.

"Uh, yeah…. Yeah, secret…I'll be there… here… there. You know what I mean. There's the bell! Gotta go!" I scurried off.

That night I lied in my bed at nine forty. Dad was off hunting so I didn't have to worry about anyone reading my thoughts about the party. And if he did come home, Aunt Alice had taught me to think of something totally random, such as translating the Bible into another language, so he couldn't tell what you were up to. I thought it was a bit obvious if you did that that you were thinking of something you didn't want him to know about, but it was better than nothing. Finally I crept out of bed and opened my window. My mom was nose deep in a book and Masen was asleep, but I was still worried about making too much noise. I crawled out my window and ducked under the kitchen window, crawling on my hands and knees to stay out of sight. I had worn nice clothes (frilly top with a bow around the waist, sparkly jeans and knee high leather boots) to bed so that I didn't have to waste time getting dressed. Once I was clear of the cottage, I took off running towards the school. _Should I be doing this? I'm sneaking because I know my mom and dad won't approve…_ I thought to myself. The thought stopped me and I looked back towards the way I came. _Maybe I should go back… _I started to take a step back but another thought stopped me. _No! I'm physically thirteen and they can't keep treating me like I'm a child! I'm going to that party at the school!_ I kept running towards the school. Once I got there, I went to the front doors. It looked like the lock had been busted so that people could get in. _Don't do this. _I told myself. It was like in those cartoons where the people have a devil and an angel on their shoulder telling them what to do or what not to do. _Kyle wanted you to do this! He trusted you to come through! And he is hot…_ The devil won. I walked into the school. At once someone grabbed my arm and pulled me against the lockers.

"You made it." Kyle.

"Yeah. I had to sneak out but I made it!" I told him.

"Good… I wanted you to be here." He pushed my back against the lockers and then crushed his lips to mine. The kiss only lasted about a second before he was thrown across the room. My eyes snapped open to see Jacob holding him against the opposite wall.

"You ever touch her again and I will kill you." I ran over. Jacob was trembling, ready to phase. I grabbed his wrists, trying to pry him off Kyle.

"Jacob, calm down!" I told him. He was still trembling and I couldn't pry him away from Kyle. I had to use my vampire strength. I tightened my grip on his wrist until I heard the crack of a bone. He let go and I shoved him outside. I turned around to look at Kyle, who was looking shocked and scared.

"I'm sorry… I gotta go." I hurried out after Jacob. He was holding his wrist painfully as he let it heal.

"What the heck, Ness?"

"You're asking me 'what the heck'? NO! What the heck are you doing here!?" I yelled at him.

"How about protecting you? That ever cross your mind?"

"Leave me alone! I'm not a little kid anymore and I don't need you to follow me around like a lost puppy!" I growled.

"Obviously you need someone to follow you around, Renesmee." I spun around at the sound of my mom's voice. She and dad were standing behind me, arms crossed and glaring at me.

"How did you find me?"

"I was out hunting when I heard some of your very interesting thoughts, Renesmee Carlie Cullen! You were right: you should have gone back to the cottage. Come on." Dad took my arm and hauled me into the woods back towards home. Jacob and my mom followed close behind us. I was in so much trouble…


	5. Chapter 4: Grounded

**A/N I just read the review for Renesmee's Twilight by dkjkaden and I didn't even realize that I had made the hybrids and wolves seem weak. I'll toughen them up. Thank you for your honest opinion. **

As soon as we got back to the cottage, dad let my arm go.

"Masen's awake inside." He told mom. She sighed and looked towards his bedroom window.

"I'll go talk to him and explain what happened…. You can deal with Renesmee." She shot me a disappointed look and then she hurried into the cottage. _Yeah let's all be concerned about Masen_, I thought bitterly.

"So this is about Masen now?" Dad asked me, turning to look at me as he read my thoughts. _Well obviously you guys care more about him! You don't make him do anything! If he gets in trouble it's all 'oh, he didn't mean to'!_ I yelled in my thoughts at him.

"We do not care more about him than you!"

"Liar!" I yelled. I was aware of lights turning on in Uncle Emmett and Aunt Rose's cottage beside ours. Crap… The last thing I needed was all of them on my case about tonight!

"Can I talk to Jake for a second? Alone?" I asked, trying to calm myself down. The angrier I got, the worse the punishment was going to be…

"Fine... Be back inside in ten minutes or I'll come get you and you won't like it!" He told me. He walked inside the cottage. I grabbed Jacob's arm and pulled him far enough away from the cottage that they couldn't see us anymore. Then I couldn't hold the urge back anymore. I spun around and slapped him as hard as I could. The anger was slowly dying away and I wanted to do it before I lost the nerve. My hand stung but I was sure that it hurt him worse….

"Why did you go all crazy on Kyle back there?" I asked. More like demanded actually. I could hear the anger in my voice.

"Did you miss the part where he kissed you?" He asked, looking down at me. I shoved his shoulder, causing him to take a step back.

"No I didn't! I WAS THERE!" I yelled.

"Did you also miss the part where the thirteen and fourteen year olds were doing drugs in the gym?" That stopped me from doing anything else. _Wait…what?_ I cradled my sore hand, staring at him.

"So you weren't aware of that? Yeah, okay let me fill you in… You're mom and dad went to check the place out while I waited out of sight. They found the kids in the gym and without them knowing, they called the cops to come get them. I went in to get you before you were arrested to, in case you care!"

"And that meant that you had to almost kill Kyle? Don't pretend you weren't about to phase!" I told him.

"HE KISSED YOU!"

"I know! Why did that piss you off so much?"

"Because I imprinted you!"

"Oh and that means I can only date or kiss or hug you? I can only love you? I can only be around you? No other guy allowed within a certain distance of me or you'll tear his head off? That's it, huh, Jacob? Then take back the imprint!" I yelled.

"Whoa… wait, what?"

"You heard me. I want you take it back!"

"I can't do that! But… you don't want me to-."

"I don't want you around anymore! I want to live my life without my 'soul mate' getting in the way of everything I do! You think that you can chose who I hang out with or who I get to date? I might be your soul mate but that doesn't mean your mine! I remember Leah telling me about imprinting after she imprinted on Ian! It's a one way thing and the imprintee can chose someone other than the imprinter. It might be hard to ignore that kind of devotion, but they can!"

"Nessie, you know that all I want is for you be safe and happy and-."

"You want me to be happy?"

"Yeah…"

"Then stay the heck away from me, Jacob Black! That'll make me happy!"

"No!"

"No? You want to make me upset?"

"No…"

"Then stay away! What do I have to do, Jacob, order you away? Fine, I order you! You want me to relive you of the imprint so you don't feel guilty not being here for me! Consider yourself relieved! Just go!" I stormed back to the cottage, leaving him in shock in the forest. I was about to go to my room when my mom's voice stopped me.

"Not so fast…" I gritted my teeth and turned around to face the two of them. She looked over at dad. Obviously he was going to be the one to lay out the punishment…

"You're grounded. For two months. You can go out to go to school. Other than that, you stay here!" He said. I felt the hurt go into my face.

"It was one mistake and trust me, mom, dad, I'm never going to make it again!" I told them. _How could they do this? They know how much I hate being stuck inside… And I didn't know about what was going on in that school! Dad knows that! _

"Good. Then you won't mind taking the punishment for it just this once." Mom said. I opened my mouth to protest, but she beat me to it.

"Room. Now." I went to my room and slammed the door behind me hard enough to shake the walls and make a couple of the framed pictures on my walls fall to the floor. I looked down at the bracelet with the wolf on it. Jacob had given that to me as my second birthday present… I grabbed it and pulled on it so that it snapped off my wrist. Then I threw it towards one of my walls. It hit the wall and fell behind my bedside table. I collapsed against my door and pulled my knees up to my chest. I could hear mom and dad talking in the living room.

"That was hard to do. You saw the hurt in her face but you should have heard her thoughts…" Dad said.

"It's just a little teenage rebellion. When I was her age… or her physical age I should say… I refused to come to Forks to visit my dad each summer like I had been doing. I made him take time off his work and meet me in California for a couple weeks. It's the same thing. She just doesn't want to be treated like a kid anymore."

"Then she should start acting like an adult!"

"You know she didn't mean to act so irresponsible. She didn't know what was going on in that school. And I think that we made it worse… By yelling at her, we just fed her anger."

"If it helps, Jacob pissed her off too…"

"What happened when she was talking to him?"

"Well, it started with her slapping him across the face, then there was a 'why did you go crazy on Kyle' and there was a finishing 'stay away from me' before she came back…" Dad explained.

"Oh my gosh… She told him to stay away from her?"

"Yep."

"He's going to be so upset if she doesn't _want_ him around her. And she'll be upset. She'll probably be going tomorrow to get him back." _Oh no… I won't!_ I thought bitterly. Then there was a tap on my door, only loud enough for me to hear.

"It's me…" Masen's voice came. I scooted away from the door so that he could come into my room. He did and sat down beside me.

"I heard about you sneaking out to go to some party." He said it almost smugly. I glared up at him.

"Don't worry. I got grounded for two months if that makes you happy." I told him. He sighed and sat down beside me.

"Not really… I'm sorry that you got grounded, Nessa. But you deserved it… I would have loved to see your face when you were caught." He said, laughing. I shot him another glare but couldn't help but notice he was using the name he'd used for me when he was really young.

"Not helping?" He asked as if he didn't know already.

"No." He nodded and got up to leave. I kicked the door shut behind him and sat by myself in my room.


	6. Chapter 5: Moon

**A/N By the way, dkjkaden you didn't sound mean. I am very grateful for your review. **

"Mom, please let me go hunting! Masen is coming with me so he'll stop me from going anywhere else but I need to go hunting! My throat is killing me!" I pleaded. It had been a month since I had been grounded and I had been thirsty when she grounded me. Jacob had come by a couple times but I was still mad at him and we didn't talk much. She looked at me and then over at dad.

"Be back in two hours!" She told me sternly. I sighed with relief with the agreement. Masen tugged on my arm.

"Let's go!" We hurried out the door. Kylie ran over to me from her family's cottage. Aunt Rose walked up behind her.

"Mind if she goes hunting with you?"

"Nope... Let's go, Ky!" I took her hand and the three of us hurried into the forest together. It was nighttime (Masen and I always thought hunting at night was more exciting) and the full moon was overhead, giving us plenty of light to see by. Masen jumped onto a rock once we were a decent distance from the cottages and looked down below him.

"Sleeping deer…" He whispered back to us. Kylie and I quickly joined him on top of the rock. We were just about to pounce when something big and dark ran into view. The deer jumped up and ran off. At first I thought it was one of the wolf pack (black, probably Sam in patrol) but then it became painfully clear it wasn't… It was wolf-like, but it stood on two legs like a human and had yellow eyes that searched the area. I clapped a hand over Kylie's mouth to stop her from screaming. Then it saw us.

"Run!" It jumped onto the rock as we sprinted off it. We kept running. We weren't headed towards the houses. If we wanted to head towards them, we'd have to turn around and go directly into the path of that thing. Instead we headed towards the reservation. I silently pleaded that there were wolves on patrol to help.

"Forget this I can take it!" Masen turned and started running towards it. I gave Kylie a push.

"Keep going!" I inherited my dad's speed, so it was no problem catching up to him. I grabbed him by the shoulders.

"Get your ego in check, Masen!"

"I can take it down and give you girls enough time to escape and get back home or to the wolves, Nessa."

"Not gonna happen!" I growled, my grip tightening on his shoulders. Then we heard a growl behind us. We slowly turned to see the thing staring at us, slowly walking towards us.

"Go!" I pushed Masen and this time he decided it was best to keep running. When we looked behind us, it was gone. I couldn't even hear it following us.

"Where did it g-." I was interrupted by a scream. Kylie. Masen and I ran towards the screams. _Please let her be okay. Please let her be okay._ We were too far away from the house for anyone else to hear her. Maybe the wolves heard her. Maybe…. Finally she was in sight. Masen and I froze. The thing was towering over her. She was backed up against a tree, screaming as it bared its teeth at her.

"Kylie!" Masen yelled. He ran towards her. That unfroze me and I ran towards her too. We got in between the thing and Kylie. It backed off a little. I grabbed Kylie, picking her up off her feet. It was awkward to carry a girl her size, but I was strong enough that it was possible. We ran again. The thing was right behind us. Then I saw it. The border, separated by a chasm, between our land and the wolves land…

"Jump!" I ordered Masen. Our family had jumped the border several times. This was no different. He jumped and then I did. He caught me and steadied me. The thing behind was obviously debating whether or not to jump. Then it did. It was right in front of us. It deliberately backed us into a tree. Masen and I were in front of Kylie, but it wasn't going to give her much protection. This thing could easily kill us… So I did what I had hoped I wouldn't have to do again… I screamed for Jacob.


	7. Chapter 6: Saved

"_Jacob_!" I heard the panic in my own voice as I screamed. Hopefully that would get his attention if he was anywhere near here. I had certainly put enough volume in it. Kylie started screaming for Seth at the same time. Her voice sounded even more panicked. _Jacob, please_. I pleaded silently. Then three wolves jumped into view, tackling the other thing to the ground. Two of them backed up where the third battled. Leah and Seth… Jacob was the one fighting the other wolf-thing. Leah bared her teeth and then seeing an opening in the fight, launched herself on top of the thing to help Jacob. Seth backed up so he was in front of us.

"Kylie, Masen go back to the house! Get the family! Now!" I ordered. Masen and Kylie jumped the chasm again, but then turned back to me.

"Come on! The wolves can handle it!" Masen called. I looked towards Seth. He gave me a nod and then slowly circled the fighting wolves, waiting for his chance to jump in. I jumped the chasm and took Kylie's hand again. We ran towards the house. I was repeating the whole thing in my head as soon as I knew we were in my dad's range of thought reading. The whole family met us outside the house.

"What happened?"

"What's going on, Edward?"

"Are you guys hurt?"

"Edward?!"

"Tell us what happened!" Everyone was questioning everyone else. My dad and the three of us were the only ones who knew.

"Emmett, Jasper! Trouble…" Without another word, my dad shot off. Uncle Emmett and Uncle Jasper followed close behind. My mom gave Grandpa Carlisle a look that expressed her concern and anger.

"Let's check it out." The two of them hurried after the others. Grandma Esme took Masen's arm and led him inside. Aunt Alice took my arm and Aunt Rose picked up Kylie. Once we were all inside, Aunt Alice started freaking out.

"I didn't see anyone decide to come for us! I would never have kept it to myself if I had! And I would never have let you kids out of my sight! Oh my gosh, why didn't I see anything?"

"Aunt Alice, you can't see wolves or hybrids so trust me; you wouldn't be able to see this thing!" I told her.

"What was it?" Aunt Rose asked. She was on the couch, holding a sobbing Kylie and trying to comfort her. Grandma Esme was standing beside them, rubbing Kyle's back absentmindedly. Ian had come downstairs and was standing beside me. I described what had happened to them. As soon as I finished, the door swung open behind me. I spun around. Uncle Emmett was carrying an unmoving, bleeding Jacob. I think my heart skipped a beat. Grandpa Carlisle, dad and Uncle Emmett hurried for Grandpa Carlisle's office upstairs. Mom ran over to me and pulled me into a hug.

"He'll be okay." She said into my hair. Her voice made it obvious she was trying to convince herself of that more than me. Tears of worry rolled down my cheeks as I clung to her. _Please let him be okay…_

"What was that thing?" Masen asked from behind me. I finally turned around, quickly brushing my tears away. Uncle Jasper and Uncle Emmett walked over to us. Leah walked over to Ian and pulled him into a hug. Seth sat down next to Aunt Rose on the couch.

"We think that was a werewolf." Seth said. Kylie looked over at him, her eyes red and puffy from crying.

"But you're the werewolves." She whispered.

"We're shape shifters, Kylie, not werewolves…" Leah told her from beside Ian.

"So we have werewolves to deal with now? Awesome…" Aunt Rose muttered, sarcasm dripping from her voice like venom.

"We can handle it." Leah shot back. Aunt Rose's head snapped around to look at Leah again.

"Is it dead?"

"Um, no… It got away." Uncle Emmett said. Aunt Rose heard him, but stayed focused on Leah.

"Then obvious you can't!" Aunt Rose shot back.

"Hey! We're the ones that saved your kids, Blondie! We were doing _your_ job!" Leah growled.

"Oh should I thank you and beg you to stay for supper and say that I can't repay you enough, dog? Maybe I should present you with a crown so that you can rule the coven? Bite me!" Aunt Rose growled. She stood up, swiftly handing Kylie over to grandma Esme as she did so.

"Just pointing it out since I know how easy blondes can miss things! And I don't want anything from you bloodsuckers!"

"Says the dog that imprinted on my son!" Aunt Rose shoved Leah back with one hand. Leah stumbled back a step but didn't go any farther.

"Let's get one thing straight: when I imprinted on Ian and you shoved me around, I _let_ you. Don't let it go to your big head that I can't take you down." Leah said, stepping up to look Aunt Rose in the eye.

"Oookay, let's calm down…" Uncle Emmett pulled Aunt Rose back as a wave of calm filled the room. Uncle Jasper of course… Aunt Alice was still sitting quietly in the corner; blaming herself for not seeing this, but now she stood up and crossed the room to be in Uncle Jasper's arms.

"We need a plan. They obviously want us dead, or at least the kids dead and we can't let that happen." Aunt Alice reminded us.

"Look, from now on, no one goes out hunting alone! Especially not the kids! And if the wolves don't mind, we'll have them doing patrols around the house to make sure none of those things get anywhere near here. We can help with that too so no one gets spread out too thin." Mom suggested. Everyone nodded. It looked like we had a new enemy in town…

**A/N Sorry I haven't been updating a lot. I'll try to do better. **


	8. Chapter 7: Breaking Point

**A/N Sorry I have updated in a while. I'll be updating a lot to make up for it. This is a short chapter, but it has some Renesmee-Jacob stuff in it that I thought was important. **

"Renesmee?" Grandpa Carlisle gently shook me awake. My eyes fluttered open and I slowly sat up.

"Huh?" I looked around. Kylie was asleep on the other end of the couch, a blanket thrown over her and a stuffed animal tucked under her arm. Ian was in the recliner with another blanket thrown over him. Masen was in the loveseat, only half asleep. Seth and Leah were sleeping on the floor. Aunt Rose, Aunt Alice and Grandma Esme were around the room, watching out the windows with worried expressions on their faces. I assumed from the low howls and quiet mumbling outside that there were vampires and shape-shifters on patrol already.

"Jacob's been asking for you." He told me. Suddenly the memories of our long night came flooding back to me. Jacob. I jumped off the couch and he led me into his office upstairs. Mom and dad were just coming out of the room. I walked and Carlisle shut the door behind me. Jacob was on the couch, looking completely fine. He looked up, looking slightly surprised, when I walked in.

"Nessie, I-." He started to say. I interrupted him by launching myself onto him to hug him. He hugged me back and then reluctantly pulled away.

"Are you still mad at me?" He asked. I couldn't even remember why I was mad at him before.

"No!" I choked out. I threw myself onto him again, trying to hold back the tears as I clung to him.

"Are you okay, Jacob? How badly are you hurt?" I asked him hurriedly without pulling away.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Nessie… Just a minor concussion and some deep scratches that already healed… The doc just wants to keep me here for the night for observation or something." He said into my hair.

"Look, why aren't you mad at me anymore, Nessie?" He asked, pulling away again reluctantly.

"I…I just got chased through the woods by a werewolf and my best friend just almost got killed… Why would I be? I'm at my breaking point here, Jacob… We just got rid of the Volturi and now we have…we have…them to…to deal with and I thought…I thought it was all…all over…now…but…but…but." I sputtered. He pulled me back into a comforting hug.

"Shush, you're okay." He whispered. I just shook my head at him and put my hand on his bare neck. _It's not me I was so worried about._ He said nothing…


	9. Chapter 8: Fight or Flight

I woke up on the couch upstairs and Jacob was now gone. I sat up and looked around for him. He wasn't in the room. I heard talking downstairs and walked into the hallway to hear them.

"I am tired of running and running from our enemies, Edward! I want Renesmee to go to school and make friends! I want Masen to have a real home! I want Ian to go to school with her! I want Kylie to grow up in Forks! I want them all to have a childhood, not just fear and pain!" Mom was saying in the living room, sounding like she would be crying if she could.

"Would you prefer they die instead? If we don't run they could!" Dad reminded her not so gently.

"Bells, you think I'm happy with this? You think I don't want that for her too?" Jacob's voice came.

"All you want is for her to grow up and reach maturity so that you can get your girlfriend out of the imprinting deal!" Mom snapped at him.

"That is not what I want! That's not how the imprint works!" He was almost yelling back.

"So you say, _Jacob_! Are you seriously telling me that you're not going to be thrilled when you can kiss her? When you can date her? When you can _marry_ her?" Mom snarled.

"You're going to wake up the kids!" Grandma Esme put in. It sounded like she was ignored.

"You don't even understand imprinting!" Jacob told her. There was snarling and I heard people moving quickly.

"Bella, love, step back… Jacob if you phase in here, I will kill you, no matter what Renesmee says!" Dad growled.

"You won't!" Leah's voice snarled.

"Dude, take a chill pill!" Seth added, seemingly on our side whether than Leah and Jacob's.

"YOU ARE SUCH A DOG! YOU THINK THAT I CARE ABOUT YOUR OPINION ON THE MATTER?! THIS IS A FAMILY DECISION AND YOU ARE NOT PART OF THIS FAMILY!" Mom yelled. I felt a tap on my shoulder and I whipped around. Ian, Masen and Kylie were all standing there. I put a finger to my lips and we all listened some more.

"HAS IT EVER OCCURRED TO YOU THAT NESSIE WANTS ME AROUND TOO?" Jacob yelled. I was sure that the house had shaken with the sound of his booming yell. Kylie buried her head into her twin brother's chest at the sound. She never liked anyone yelling…

"STOP WITH THAT STUPID NICKNAME!" Mom screeched. I flinched. I actually kind of like Nessie… Obviously she felt differently on the matter… But I'd already known that much.

"Bella!" Grandma Esme scolded, probably thinking of us again and not so much as what mom had said.

"Love, calm down!" Dad said.

"Don't you dare phase dog!" Aunt Rose said, though she sounded more worried than threatening. There was silence for a minute. I could hear them almost whispering, but couldn't make out the words. We all moved to the top of the stairs to hear more. They weren't paying attention to the stairs anyway.

"Look, we need to go to Isle Esme! It took three wolves and half of us to take down that last werewolf! Are you willing to risk your daughter's life, Bella? Or your son's?" Aunt Alice was whispering.

"Don't even question it! But if there's another way-." Mom started.

"There isn't." Jasper's voice came for the first time tonight. The tone implied that part of the conversation was now over.

"These are the most powerful things I have ever faced, Bella… If they got to the kids, they wouldn't stand a chance." He added.

"They won't… No one is touching the twins! Or my niece or nephew…" Uncle Emmett said.

"Then we leave?" Grandma Esme asked.

"It's the best thing that we can do right now, my love..." Grandpa Carlisle said. Kylie started to lose her balance (we'd agreed she had much more human than vampire in her) on the top step. She started to fall and we were so intent on catching her that we all knocked into each other and fell, rolling down the stairs.

"Kylie!" Aunt Rose snatched her daughter up from the floor with a worried look on her face. Luckily everyone was more interested in if we were hurt than why were on at the top of the stairs in the first place. Jacob helped me to get on my feet again as mom and dad raced to Masen. Esme and Emmett went to Ian. None of us were hurt at all, just embarrassed by our fall.

"So…We're going to Isle Esme?" I asked, looking at mom. She nodded, looking depressed.

"We're going to Isle Esme…"

**A/N For Jacob/Bella Fans, don't worry: they'll make up and become friends again. And don't worry, there will be a lot of action in this story and new characters I'll introduce! **


	10. Chapter 9: Battle

Then there was howling… A warning from the shape-shifters on patrol filled the air as soon as mom got the words out. We all froze and then a millisecond later everyone was moving. Uncle Emmett, Uncle Jasper, Grandpa Carlisle, dad, mom, Jacob, Leah and Seth all ran out to see what was going on. Grandma Esme, Aunt Alice and Aunt Rose all stayed to defend us.

"Is it those things again? Did they come back for us?" Kylie asked worriedly as Aunt Rose swung her into her arms protectively.

"Probably…" Aunt Rose said into Kylie's hair. Aunt Alice was standing in front of Ian just as protectively as Aunt Rose was with Kylie (it was almost comical considering he was already taller than her by a good couple inches) her eyes watching out the windows into the dark night. Grandma Esme stood beside Masen, running her fingers through his hair as if how he looked was the most important issue at the moment. For once, he didn't move away from this. I moved over to stand beside Masen as I listened for anything outside. I couldn't hear anything; they were too far away.

"Oh gosh…" Aunt Alice said suddenly. Ian grabbed her arm, steadying her as she started to sway.

"Aunt Alice?" He asked her worriedly. She snapped out of it and her mouth opened in a big O.

"I can't see our future anymore… It just disappeared…" She whispered. Then we heard something coming towards the house.

"It's one of them!" Aunt Alice yelled. Grandma Esme pushed Masen and me towards the back door.

"Run! We'll distract it! Go!" She told us. Aunt Rose pushed Kylie into Ian's arms without hesitation. Then she grabbed my arm.

"Take care of your brother and cousins… Please." She pleaded. I gave a quick nod. Then we ran for the back door while ours aunts and Grandma Esme stayed behind to fight one of those things. We jumped off the back porch and onto the soft grass below. I turned to make sure than Ian and Masen had landed alright and then the four of us ran into the trees.

"Go. Stay in front of me!" I told the others, pushing them ahead of me. I was the oldest and it was my job to keep them safe. I couldn't do that if I couldn't see them. We ran, jumping over rocks and logs and ducking under tree branches. Then one of those things jumped in front of us. We all stopped, skidding and falling on our butts. I jumped up and stood in front of my younger family members, growling. _Take care of your brother and cousins… Please… _Aunt Rose's words echoed in my head.

"Go… I'll handle this dog, just get somewhere safe! Go to Charlie and Sue's place!" I snarled at them. Kyle gave a low whimper from her brother's arms. Masen grabbed my arm.

"I'll help you, Nessa. Ian and Kylie can go and I'll stay here to fight with you!" He told me. I could just see that thing tearing my little brother apart… I shoved him behind me again.

"No!" I almost shouted at him. I kept my eyes on the thing, daring it to move. It was growling, waiting for me to make a move.

"Get somewhere safe and take care of each other! Go, now!" I hissed at them. I turned my head just enough to see the three of them without turning my back to that thing. They gave me one last pleading look and then ran off. The thing moved to chase them and instead I threw myself onto the thing. It snarled and threw me off, a very humanoid move. I was thrown against a tree and it knocked the breath out of me. I moved quickly to the side as it tried to pounce on me.

"You want a fight? Fine… I'll give you one!" I snarled. I leapt on it, reaching for its neck. Instead it was too fast and its claws caught me in mid air. I screamed as I fell to the ground with gashes in my arms and chest. I rolled over, avoiding another slash. I heard a howl in the distance... Jacob... The last thing I saw was something jumping over me at the creature…


	11. Chapter 10: Information Overload

My eyes fluttered open for a split second and then I let them shut again. I couldn't wake up… I was too weak…

"Carlisle!" Mom's voice was frantic and worried, but there was a tiny bit of relief mixed in. I felt a cold hand on my wrist. _Checking my pulse, _I thought. Then I drifted off into darkness again…

"She'll be in an out of it for a while, Bella. She lost a lot of blood." Carlisle's voice woke me, but my eyes remained shut.

"But… But will she be okay?" Jacob's voice this time… I'd never heard so much worry in his voice before.

"I think so…"

"Who are you?" Dad's voice… I think…

"You saved my daughters life…. I don't care why you're here. I just need to thank you…" Mom's voice this time…

"Carlisle… It's been a full day and she hasn't even opened her eyes!" It was Aunt Rose's voice, sounding like she would be sobbing if she could.

"I know, Rosalie… She'll be okay." Mom was trying to comfort her. I felt both their cold hands on mine…

I almost let the darkness take over… I almost let it win… But then I remembered everything. Kylie… Was she okay? Ian? Masen? No…. I couldn't let it win… Not now….

"Her heart beat is getting stronger. She'll be alright." Carlisle said. I heard sighs of relief all around the room, whatever room I was in…

"She can hear us… She's just not fully awake…" Dad's voice told everyone…

"Renesmee?" Mom…

Finally I forced my eyes to open. The bright light blinded me and caused me to shut them again. Then I opened them again and let my eyes adjust. I was on the couch in Grandpa Carlisle's office.

"Renesmee?!" Mom ran into view and pulled me into a hug. Pain shot through my arms and chest.

"Ow!" I yelped, trying to pull away to stop the pain. She pulled away at once and let me slowly lean back into the pillows again.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry, Renesmee!" She cried, holding her hands up as if I had a gun pointed at her. Then her head snapped up as she remembered something.

"Carlisle!" He was by her side in a second. He picked up my wrist to check my pulse, smiling at me.

"Edward, Jacob!" Mom shouted next. Dad was even faster than Carlisle; she hadn't even finished Jacob's name before dad was there. Jacob of course was slower, but he was there fast considering he wasn't a vampire.

"Nessie!" Jacob moved to hug me but mom put an arm out to stop him, shaking her head in silent warning. He gave her a glaring look but didn't move any closer. Then Masen and Ian were there.

"Are you okay? You were out for like two days!" Ian said, kneeling down beside the couch.

"Aww come on! You were supposed to help me convince her she'd been out for a hundred years and the human race in extinct because of the aliens that invaded Earth fifty years ago! Traitor…" Masen mumbled from behind him. Mom hit him upside the head, not hard enough to real hurt but enough that his hand flew up to hold the back of his head.

"Do not mess with your sister like that, Masen Edward Cullen! She almost died protecting you for crying out loud!" She scolded. Then everyone else hurried into the room except Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper. Uncle Emmett was carrying Kylie. He set her down and she ran over to me. She hugged me, not tight enough to hurt me. I ruffled her hair a bit and she pulled away to fix it hurriedly… Such an Aunt Rose… Aunt Rose gave me a kiss on the head.

"Thank you so much for defending my kids, Renesmee! I'm so, so sorry that you got hurt!" She told me. I shook my head at her. I smiled at her and she gave me a weak smile in return.

"What happened while I was out?" I asked in a mumble, looking around as I waited for someone to explain.

"Lots of cool stuff, Nessie!" Kylie said excitedly, running over to my mom. I raised an eyebrow, wondering what she meant.

"Here, Jacob can explain what happened… They'll want to spend some time together anyway." Dad said. He picked Kylie up and set her on his shoulders. She ducked as they headed out of the room. Everyone whispered their 'love you' and 'you'll be fine' before walking out of the room again. Then it was only Jacob and me.

"So what happened while I was…um, sleeping?" I asked as he gingerly sat down on the couch by my feet, as if he thought the movement of the couch would kill me. I figured the words 'almost dying' weren't the right ones, though it was the truth.

"Well, what's the last thing you remember?" He asked. I shrugged, though the movement hurt my arms.

"I dunno know… Fighting the werewolf, obviously…. Jacob, right before I passed out, I thought I saw something or someone save me… Who was it?" I asked. He bit his lip, looking down.

"Was it you? No… I thought it was dark… Sam? He's black, right? Jacob?" I asked, nudging him with my foot.

"No, it wasn't any of the wolves…. Or the Cullen's… If it wasn't for Hal, you would be dead because I couldn't get to you fast enough… I'm so sorry, Nessie." He muttered without looking up. I kicked him harder this time.

"Hal who?" I asked. I don't remember seeing or hearing about anyone named 'Hal' before…

"Hal is a vampire... He's been hunting Werewolves for a while because they killed his also-a-vampire mother. His father was a vampire, but they didn't get along at all… His father was a close friend of Nahuel's father-."

"Wait, isn't he Kylie and Ian's dad too?" I interrupted Jacob. He nodded, still not looking at me.

"Yeah, Blondie said that too when we learned about it… He has an infant half sister, a hybrid, because his father was following in Joham's footsteps. The Pixie and Jasper adopted her as their daughter… They're all downstairs… I can't believe I wasn't looking out for you."

"Whoa, wait. Information overload here…" I told him, holding up my hands to stop him from speaking anymore. A vampire that hunted werewolves… Okay, new but not too shocking… Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper have a hybrid daughter just like everyone else (and here we once though Hybrids were rare!)… That was both new and shocking to me… I played catch up for a minute before nudging Jacob again. He finally looked up at me.

"Carlisle says that you'll heal okay but you'll probably have scars… Look, Nessie, I'm so-." He started.

"Why are you blaming yourself again? Seriously stop it! Even my protector can't protect me all the time. You have your pack to worry about to! And my mom is your best friend, Jake; you'd be looking out for her too… And don't pretend you aren't friends with Aunt Alice now too…" I told him. He mumbled another 'sorry' under his breath. I rolled my eyes at him.

"I wanna go downstairs." I told him, kicking him again to get his attention. He gave me a hesitate look.

"Here, I can take you. Do you think you're strong enough to walk?" Mom asked, coming into the room.

"Yeah, just let me fall down the stairs or anything if I pass out again." I told her. She gave me a smile.

"Never."


	12. Chapter 11: Valentine

**A/N So a reviewer pointed out that I had made a mistake and uploaded one chapter twice and completely skipped the one I had meant to upload. (much thanks to the reviewer! I had noticed any problem, but then again I broke my rule of always proofreading it before uploading to check to make sure it's all right... Go figure) So now it's corrected, sorry for the confusion! **

Mom helped me downstairs, making sure I didn't trip over my own feet and fall down the stairs. Aunt Alice was by the window, holding what I assumed was her new daughter wrapped in a hot pink blanket with Uncle Jasper standing right behind her. She turned and grinned at me as I sat down on the couch. Seth was sitting on the floor, playing Candy Land with Kylie (obviously it wasn't his turn to choose what game they played…). He looked up and gave me a grin too. There was another figure in the shadows by the stairs.

"Hal, don't you want to meet the girl you saved?" Grandma Esme asked as she came to sit down next to me. She tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear again to keep it out of my face. There was a huff of impatience from him. He walked out of the shadows and I looked him over. He had spiky jet black hair, had to be physically nineteen or twenty (older than my parents but not by much) and wore a black t-shirt with ripped jeans. He was muscular, not as much so as the wolves or Uncle Emmett, but still muscular all the same.

"We should be out there hunting the werewolves down, not sitting around doing nothing!" He complained loudly, completely ignoring me. I tried not to take too much offense from that… Grandpa Carlisle walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"They are gone for now, Hal. Why hunt them as if we are no better than them?" He asked. Hal looked at him for a minute and then shrugged Grandpa Carlisle's hand off his shoulder.

"I'll be the bedroom…" He mumbled before jogging upstairs. Aunt Alice came over to me as I watched him leave.

"Fun, isn't he? Come on, Nessie, I want to get you all fixed up and nice again. We washed you up a little bit while you were out, but you still look pretty bad… no offense." She told me.

"You know, just saying 'no offense' doesn't take away the offense, Alice." Uncle Jasper said with a laugh.

"Here, take her for a moment and I'll take care of our favorite little niece." Aunt Alice gently handed over the baby to him. Kylie looked up from her board game with Seth in surprise.

"Favorite?" She asked, obviously hurt by that. Aunt Alice acted quickly. She put a hand to the side of her mouth, like it would stop me from hearing her.

"Second favorite… She'll get all bent out of shape if we say that to her though…" She told Kylie. Kylie clapped a hand over her mouth to keep from laughing. I tried to look indifferent, like I hadn't heard what was said. Aunt Alice helped me upstairs and into her and Jasper's bedroom. She had me take a long shower to clean myself up. She got me some of my clothes from the cottage while I was taking the shower so I could get dressed when I got out. Then she set to work on my hair. I sat down in a chair in front of the vanity while she worked.

"You're hair got so tangled… Ugh… But it's easy to fix, don't you worry…. Remember when you had locks of bronze hair when you were really young? Now you have loose curls of dark brown hair… Not that that isn't pretty or anything. You're getting a tan too." Aunt Alice was saying.

"Aunt Alice? Can I ask you something?" I asked. She reached over me to grab a hair pin from the vanity.

"What's up, Nessie?" She asked me, sticking the pin her mouth to keep her hands free to work with my hair.

"Why did you adopt Hal's hybrid sister? I guess that I just figured that you didn't want kids because you saw us adopting Kylie and Ian and Masen and never said a word about a kid of your own. At least not to me…" I said. I felt her hands pause as they worked through my hair. I wondered if I'd upset her somehow. I raised my eyes to the mirror to look at her and was relieved to see that she was still smiling behind me. She let my hair drop and then sat on the vanity top in front of me, tossing the pin and brush down beside her.

"Yeah… I didn't want to adopt any child for a while. I was happy to have you as my niece. Also it was finally someone in this family with a sense of style! Gosh, I was going insane about that… And I was thrilled to have Kylie and Ian in the family…. More kids… The more the merrier, right? But then when your mom and dad adopted Masen, I just started to wonder what it would be like to have a kid of my own." She paused, thinking for a second.

"I saw those moments of motherhood that Rosalie and your mom had with you children… Every day all they could talk about was what you guys had done that was simply amazing… I wanted to experience that for myself… When Hal brought his sister and asked us to take her because he felt that he couldn't raise her right by himself… I just jumped at the chance to be a mother. Rosalie and Bella were saying 'no you can take her' and 'no, really you wanted kids more than me' and Rosalie even playfully threatened Bella… Then I asked if I could take her and raise her as my daughter. They were surprised at that, as surprised as you were, I guess… Jasper was too! And they agreed and now I have a daughter of my own to raise and love and care for…" She said. She seemed to be talking more to herself than to me by now. Then she seemed to be brought back to the present.

"Oh my gosh! You're hair is going to dry like that." She jumped up from the vanity and ran to get back to work. She worked fast; tying it in a braid wrapped around my head in minutes.

"Okay, you're done." She said as she finished. I stood up and headed for her door. She was packing away her hair stuff into drawers. I turned as I was about to walk out of the room.

"Oh, Alice?" I asked.

"Hmmm?"

"You never told me her name? You're daughter's name, I mean." I reminded her. She laughed.

"I didn't, did I? Well, it's Valentine Hale. One of her two middle names is Cynthia, after my little sister from when I was human." She told me. I smiled. Valentine Cynthia Hale… It had a ring to it. I turned to leave, but her voice stopped me.

"You never asked what her second middle name is." She reminded. I raised an eyebrow as I turned into the room again.

"What is it? After your mom…?" I guessed. If she gave her daughter her first middle name after her sister, her second middle name had to be after her mom. She gave an amused little laugh.

"Nope… It's Renesmee. Valentine Cynthia Renesmee Hale..."


	13. Chapter 12: Hal

After I left Aunt Alice's room, I went off in search of Hal. Even if he didn't want to talk to me, I could at least have a one way thank-you-for-saving-my-life conversation… Uncle Jasper came up with Valentine and told me that Hal was in my dad's old bedroom. I hurried to dad's old bedroom while Uncle Jasper went to Aunt Alice. I knocked on the already open door. Hal was standing by the window. He turned as I knocked.

"Well look at you, all done up… Should I refer to you as Princess Renesmee?" He asked bitterly.

"I just wanted to stop and thank you for saving my life from that werewolf. I know that you just did it because you hate them, but thank you anyway…" I told him, trying to ignore his jest.

"Yeah, well, I need to get back to hunting. You guys are too peaceful for my taste." He said, walking past me to get out the door. I grabbed his arm to stop him and regretted it when I got a cold glare. I dropped my hand.

"Why don't you stay here? With us? We're a family and I think you could really use one…." I told him.

"No thanks." I got in front of him as he started to walk off again. He looked annoyed, but didn't glare at me since I didn't touch him.

"You have a sister here, Hal… Don't you want to see her? And you can have a mother again... She won't be like your real one, I know that no one can replace someone like that, but Esme is a wonderful mother and I know that she wants you to stay too!" I told him.

"Why are you trying to get me to stay here, Princess?" He asked, folding his arms across his chest. I tried to ignore the fact that he called me 'princess' again, despite how annoying it was.

"Because whether you want to admit it to me or not, you want a family. You _deserve_ a family! Trust me, the Cullen's never stop expanding their family and you'd be welcome here!"

"You Cullen's are so confusing. Not only are you so peaceful that you would whether hide then fight, I can't tell who is whose kid and who are siblings…. I honestly thought that you were that Bella girl's little sister at first!" He told me. I smiled a little; a lot of people who didn't know us thought that. He mumbled something I couldn't hear and then walked back into the bedroom. I followed him.

"Does that mean you're staying?" I asked hopefully. He returned to where he was before; standing on watch by the window.

"I'll think about it, Princess…" The tone of his voice suggested the answer was yes…


	14. Chapter 13: Tick Tock

The next month passed by without any of the werewolves coming back to attack us. We were all half relieved and half worried by this. They would come back soon and we didn't know when… But we all tried to focus on things happening inside the family instead. Aunt Alice, Uncle Jasper and Valentine were all happy and together. They made great parents despite lack of experience... Hal's habit of being a nomadic vampire was hard to break; he spent more time in his room than anywhere else. Whenever we wanted to see him, only either Kylie or I could drag him out of his bedroom. I could get him because he apparently found me 'too annoying to resist' and Kyle could get him because no one said no to Kylie, not even a big tough nomadic vampire. Ian and I didn't go back to school; Aunt Rose and mom didn't want us out of their sights at this time. Not that we minded one bit; we never wanted to school in the first place. The wolves kept patrolling the area just in case. Jacob, Leah and Seth were nearly always here.

"Jeez, Sparkles… Just let me win one!" Seth pleaded with Kylie. Apparently he wasn't good at Candy Land. That was bad for him since that was what she demanded to play every time she saw him.

"How about… No!" She told him. Aunt Rose and I laughed at that. We found too much amusement in watching them play that game. I think most of it came from watching a teenage boy getting beaten at Candy Land by a girl who was physically eight.

"It's a beautiful day today." Grandma Esme noted as she walked over to look out the window. Hal came downstairs.

"It would be even more beautiful if I could kill a werewolf…" Hal said, grumpy as usual. I looked over at him.

"Can you smile and be cheerfully or does it physically hurt you?" I asked. Aunt Rose smiled at that.

"Haven't tried. Don't intend to either, Princess." He told me. As he walked past, he threw the hood of my sweatshirt over my eyes. I rolled my eyes at him and tossed my head back to throw it off again.

"Esme, we still have to make nursery plans for Val-." Aunt Alice started as she came into the room carrying Valentine in her arms. The second she stopped talking I knew that she was having a vision. She never stops mid-sentence unless that happens. She started to drop Valentine as he eyes glazed over and everyone in the room moved fast to try and catch her. Aunt Rose swiftly caught Valentine as Aunt Alice crumpled to the floor. Hal and I caught Aunt Alice, Hal catching her by the waist and me catching her legs. Hal and I carried her over to the couch and set her down gently. Everyone else ran over to the couch and gathered around her. Hal and I moved away so that Uncle Jasper could be closest to her. Her eyes were closed. Then she opened them and slowly sat up.

"Alice, what happened?"

"What did you see?"

"Are you okay?"

"You dropped Valentine, what happened?"

"Aunt Alice, are you okay?"

"Alice?" Everyone was throwing questions out at her. She stood up before she spoke of anything that had happened.

"I had a vision…. It's hard to understand… The wolves and the hybrids and the werewolves are involved… Wait, is Valentine okay?" She mumbled. Aunt Rose handed Valentine over to Aunt Alice again. Once she had her daughter in her arms, she seemed to be more talkative.

"I think we're going to battle with the werewolves… In the same battlefield we battled the Volturi in, I saw some of us and it looked like we were fighting… Like I said, I didn't understand it… I saw the date though. It's one month from now." She said, looking around at all of us.

"So we need to prepare for battle against those werewolves?" Uncle Emmett asked. Dad nodded in agreement.

"I don't suppose that you saw how many werewolves there will be?" Grandpa Carlisle asked Aunt Alice. She shook her head.

"Well, it doesn't matter… We have the numbers. How many shape-shifters are there now? Thirteen?" Aunt Rose asked Jacob.

"Try eighteen." He corrected her.

"Even better… And Hal knows how to kill them, so he can teach us. It'll be an easy win!" She said, trying to sound positive and upbeat about this.

"The eighteen wolves plus the nine of us Cullen's… Yes, we do have the numbers, I suppose." Grandma Esme agreed. I recounted the Cullen's. _Carlisle, Esme, dad, mom, Rose, Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Hal… What about me_?

"You are not fighting." Dad said the second he heard my thoughts. Mom turned to me with a shocked expression.

"Why would you think that, Renesmee?" She asked me, looking at me as if I had grown a third eye or something.

"I've fought one before! And why would _you_ think that I would just stay here and let everyone else go fight?" I asked.

"But you're only….Um… Carlisle, how old is she physically?" Mom asked. He shrugged.

"Fourteen or fifteen, I should think..." He told her.

"You're only fourteen! You are not fighting those things!" She told me.

"Carlisle said fourteen _or fifteen_. I like fifteen better! And why can't I fight with you guys?"

"Because last time you were almost killed by just one of them, Renesmee… No, not happening!" Mom said.

"But I wasn't killed! I can't just sit here like a good little girl and let you guys fight!" I complained.

"That is exactly what you are going to do!" Mom told me. Aunt Rose put a hand on my shoulder.

"You need to stay here to look after your brother and cousins, Renesmee." She told me softly.

"We'll leave Seth with you in case on of them comes back. Then you won't feel so bad about being left behind." Jacob suggested. Seth shot him a look but said nothing in disagreement.

"Fine. I'll stay here!" I snapped.

"Good… Now, Hal, you'll need to teach us how to kill these things. You've done it before by yourself, so obviously you know how." Mom said, turning to look at him. He nodded.

"I'll teach you guys all I know." He seemed almost eager for the fight. Mom noticed and shot him a death look.

"Don't get excited. I'm still hoping it doesn't work out that way." She told him. He actually smiled for once. Then he headed for the door, waving for us to follow him outside.

"Tick tock, let's get started, we don't have a lot of time."


	15. Chapter 14: These Three Years

We didn't actually start training that day, despite Hal's want to do so. We just gathered the wolves and told them what was going on. All of them agreed to help us. I tried to sleep that night in Aunt Rose's bedroom. Since we were all staying in the big house, not wanting to risk getting caught by one of those things going to our cottages, I didn't have my own bedroom to sleep in. Mom and dad were talking downstairs in the kitchen, though I couldn't make out the words. Kylie was asleep in her old bedroom. Ian's old bedroom had been turned into Valentine's nursery recently, so he now slept in Grandpa Carlisle and Grandma Esme's bedroom instead. Masen was asleep in Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper's bedroom. Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper were in Valentine's nursery so they could keep watch over her. Grandma Esme, Grandpa Carlisle, Uncle Emmett and Aunt Rose were watching out the windows. Hal had retreated to his bedroom shortly after we came back from visiting the wolves. I turned onto my side, thinking maybe that would help me sleep. It didn't. Finally I got up and went barefoot across the hallway to Hal's room. His door was wide open and he was reading a book on his couch. I walked over to him.

"Hey, Princess." He said without looking up from his book. I rolled my eyes, though there wasn't much humor in that movement.

"You know I have a name and it's not 'princess', Hal…" I muttered, sitting down next to him. He threw his book over to his coffee table.

"Yes, but it's a weird name and my nickname is quite fitting, I should think. What's the matter?" He asked. I shrugged and pulled my knees up to my chin.

"Just can't sleep." I told him.

"Why don't you go running to your little wolf boyfriend instead of me?" He asked with the tiniest bit of amusement in his voice. I shot him a look.

"Jacob isn't my boyfriend… And he's on the reservation right now. Probably giving the wolves a pep-talk…." I answered.

"I was thinking about the three years I've lived." I told him when he said nothing. He raised an eyebrow.

"You're only three?" He asked.

"Technically, yes…Did you know that we hybrids grow fast? Ian and Kylie are only two, Masen's only like one…"

"Kylie and Ian are the same age?" He asked. I had forgotten how little he knew about our family.

"Yeah, twins, actually… They just grow at different rates." I told him. If he was surprised by this bit of information, he didn't show it.

"I was almost killed by the Volturi when I was a couple months old. Then they came back right before I turned two and very, very nearly killed me, Ian and Kylie. Then of course their hybrid kids came and I had to fight one of them off myself! Now the werewolves…"

"So it sounds like you've had a sucky life so far, Princess…" He said it with no emotion in his voice at all.

"Not really… I mean in between all of that it was fun and considering if I had just skipped that part of my life, I wouldn't have gotten my cousins or brother, I like that it was in my life..." I said. He gave me a 'sure, honey' look that told me he didn't really believe me.

"I know why you want to fight now and I don't blame you for it." He said. I looked over at him, confused.

"You've spent your whole life preparing to fight. You defend your cousins and your little brother by fighting… You more of a fighter than I gave you credit for." He said. I smiled a little.

"Um….Thanks?" It sounded more like a question than an actual 'thank-you' because I wasn't quite sure what I should say in answer to that.

"The sun is about to rise, which means we get to train… Get dressed; you can't learn to fight in your pj's." He told me.

"They won't let me learn how to fight." I reminded him as he stood up. He gave me a small smile.

"Actually, if you remember, they said you can't fight. They never said that you can't learn." He reminded me. I smiled at him and then hurried to Aunt Rose's room where I had stored some clothes to get dressed.


	16. Chapter 15: Training

"Rule number one: their claws can cut through vampire skin; you've seen it with the Princess over there, so stay away from their paws." Hal was saying as we gathered outside the house for training. He nodded towards me as he talked. I grimaced at the memory. Despite the best medical treatment in the state (Carlisle) of Washington, I still had the three long scars on my chest to remind of that failed attempt at taking down a werewolf. I wouldn't be able to wear anything low necked out in public again because of it. All the wolves were there, listening to Hal, already. Jacob and Sam were both in wolf form because Hal wanted to use them in the place as the real werewolves during training, the rest were in human form. Kylie was on the porch behind us with Valentine, keeping an eye on her as she played with some of her toys. Ian and Masen sat on the steps with Leah on the step below them. Seth stood by me on the side of the steps. The rest of the wolves stood in front of the tree line, looking uncomfortable being here.

"Rule number two: keep moving. The second you stop moving, you are dead!" Hal went on.

"Rule number three: remember these are animals. They don't think like humans do. They are predators and they act them. They will think the smallest ones are the weakest and won't put much thought into killing them. Therefore the smaller members of the pack and Cullen clan will have an advantage. Princess, come here." He waved me forward. I walked over to stand next to him. Mom stepped forward.

"She's not fighting those things." She reminded him. _Yeah, you made that pretty clear already, mom,_ I thought to myself.

"Relax, Bella, she's just an example for training purposes only. If it helps any, think of her as Alice or Esme." He suggested. Mom looked hesitant but said nothing else. Hal turned back to me.

"Stand here, Princess." He moved be into the position he wanted and then waved Sam forward. The growl from Jacob told us he didn't agree with this. Hal gave him an annoyed look.

"You are incapable of thinking of Renesmee as an enemy and you let her win without a second thought. Sam, however, is not like you. Don't worry, you're little imprint won't get hurt." He assured him. Sam walked in front of me; his eyes were watching Hal though.

"Imagine that Sam is the werewolf and you're…well, you. He will pretend to try and kill you. Sam, don't actually hurt her, I do not need Jacob and her parents on my butt about it… Okay, remember keep moving." He told me. He moved away, motioning for Sam to start. Sam leapt at me and I ducked and rolled under him. I jumped to my feet again and we circled each other for a minute. He ran at me and I jumped over him, nearly missing his snapping jaws.

"Renesmee!" Mom's voice rang out worriedly when I hit the gravel driveway, failed to keep my balance and fell down. I ignored her voice and rolled out of the way as Sam jumped towards me again. I sprang up to my feet. Sam snarled and leapt towards me, paws outstretched. I threw myself backwards and my back hit the stairs. My head hit the one above me hard and I gave a hurt cry as my hand flew up to the back of my head. Sam backed up at once as everyone else ran to me. Leah helped me to my feet since she was closest.

"Well… oops." Hal said as mom shot him a glare for letting me be the example. He shoved his hands in his pants pockets and then pretended to be suddenly interested in his feet.

"She's fine… Esme, would you go get an ice pack for her?" Grandpa Carlisle asked as he checked my head. Grandma Esme nodded and ran into the house. She returned a second later with an ice pack. She handed it to me.

"Why don't you sit down for a while Princess…. Okay, Bella, why don't you help me out?" Hal said. Mom walked back to the middle of the circle of people to help him. I sat down on the steps next to Masen, who was snickering, and Ian, who was actually looking concerned.

"So you hurt yourself… Such a mom-move…" Masen whispered. That's what we said whenever one of us was clumsy; that we had made a 'mom-move' since mom had been clumsy as heck when she was human.

"You'd done the same, Masen Edward Cullen!" I shot back, placing the ice pack against the back of my head.

**A/N I won't be updating this story nearly as often because I'm now running two fanfictions... If any of you guys reading this likes Smallville, please check out my other fanfiction. It's called 'Smallville Season 1'. Sorry for those who wanted quick updates, I know I've been falling behind. Thanks for hanging in there! **

**~RoniCullen **


	17. Chapter 16: Emily's Visit

**A/N I am currently re-editing Renesmee's Twilight. Nothing about the storyline will change; I'm just going back and expanding it somewhat with some extra lings I thought up along with correcting some mistakes. If you guys want to go back and read it, go ahead, but like I said nothing big will be changed and if you don't go back and read it, the rest of this story will make sense. **

After training that day, the wolves and my family were downstairs discussing battle strategies. Of course Hal had a lot to say on the matter. If you ever want him to be talkative, just ask him about anything to do with battles and the real trick will be shutting him up. Kylie and Valentine were sent to bed pretty earlier. Ian and Masen were arguing about who was the tougher hybrid (I had to bite my tongue to keep myself from saying something mean) in the hallway and I was getting ready for bed in Alice's room, which was now mine for the most part.

"Hey, Renesmee." I turned at the familiar voice coming from my doorway, already smiling because I knew who it was.

"Emily!" I launched myself into her arms for a hug. She laughed as my excitement. I pulled away.

"When did you get here?"

"Just a minute ago… I thought I would drop by and see you while the pack was still here." She said. I felt the hurt show on my face.

"You know than you can come by without all of them here. We wouldn't hurt you." I said.

"I know. Sam just doesn't believe it. He's the problem…" She said. I saw the look on her face; she was joking about that. Sam had imprinted on her and I had never heard her say something even remotely bad about him.

"So how's your cousins and brother doing?" She asked as we sat down on my bed together. I talked fast about all of them and about Valentine, since she didn't know about her yet.

"And you and Jacob? How are you two doing lately…?" She asked. I shrugged it off casually.

"Still best friends like always. Attached at the hip and all that… Why?" I asked before taking a drink of water from the cup on my bedside table.

"Because I think his feelings for you are turning romantic." I choked on the water I was swallowing. I started coughing and she patted me on the back. Once I was able to breathe again, I looked at her in shock.

"What?" I asked her with another small cough. She looked embarrassed that she had said anything in the first place. But I wasn't letting it go now.

"Um… Well, don't you see how he's looking at you now? It's not a big-brother-protectiveness look, it's a I'm-starting-to-love-you look… Or talking about you? You should hear him some days… Sorry, I shouldn't have said anything at all. I might be wrong!" She said, standing up. I stood up too, putting my cup down on my bedside table again.

"No, no, I believe you… How long ago did you notice it?" I asked. She was paler now; making the long scars on her face stand out more.

"About a month ago…" She murmured. She caught sight of herself in Alice's long mirror and started blushing.

"Why am I getting all pale? You'll figure it out and I don't have to worry about it." She said.

"Did you know I have scars too?" I asked, looking at the scars on her face. She raised an eyebrow.

"From what? Where?" I pulled the sleeve of my nightshirt away to reveal the long scars that went from my collar bone to over where my heart was.

"The werewolf I tried to take down to defend Masen and the twins…" I told her. She smiled a bit.

"I heard about that now that you mention it. Even Sam was impressed with your bravery. I think you earned some respect from him for that…" Then we heard Sam calling her from downstairs.

"It's time to go. Come here, Renesmee. I've missed you." She pulled me into another hug.

"I've missed you too, Emily. Come around again to see us? I like talking to you." I told her.

"Me too... Goodnight, Renesmee." She told me. She pulled away and gave me another smile before hurrying downstairs to join Sam. I nodded to her even though she was already gone.

"So you have a boyfriend now? Oooh, how amazing!" Masen's voice came, purposely sounding girly for effect.

"Stop listening in!" I yelled at him as he appeared in my doorway. I snatched a pillow from the bed and flung it at him. He easily dodged it and then ran off, laughing his head off.

"Be a big sister they said… It'll be fun they said…"


	18. Chapter 17: Love and Hate

Another day of rough training passed by. That night Jacob came to my room for our goodnights before he headed back to his house. He would be back by sunrise the next morning, though.

"Hey, Nessie-." He started, coming into the room. I turned from where I was sitting like a statue on the bed.

"Let me talk for a second, Jacob… Well, let me ask you something at least. And I want the honest answer from you!" I said. He walked over to sit down next to me, an eyebrow raised in confusion.

"Oookay…" He said, drawing out the word. He sat down on the bed next to me. I bit my lip, wondering how to word my question.

"Nessie, what's wrong?" He asked me. I shook my head. Finally I just placed my hand on his neck. _Nothing's wrong… But Emily said your feelings for me were turning…romantic… Is that true?_

"Uh….maybe…" He said, looking down at his feet. He looked uncomfortable. _Yes or no, Jacob…You said you'd answer me truthfully and 'uh…maybe' isn't what I was looking for!_

"Yes..." He said, raising his eyes to meet mine. Without another word, he leaned in to kiss me. But before our lips could meet, we heard snarling and growling downstairs. We both jumped up and ran out of the room. I looked over the balcony and saw a sight I had never wanted to see again… Adam Volturi, Aro's son. A blonde girl I didn't recognize and another dark haired boy were there too. But my main focus was on Adam. Masen, Ian and Kylie all ran towards the stairs which Jacob had already descended to join my family in the living room. I grabbed Masen and Ian's arms and dragged them back, pushing them to the floor by the balcony railing. I pulled Kylie down to the floor with me and we watched what was going on downstairs in the living room through the railing together.

"We aren't here to fight you, Cullen's… But the werewolves you seem to be having a problem with are…" Adam said, smiling a little.

"What do you know about that?" Mom snarled. Dad had arm in front of her to keep her back, the other was against Aunt Rose's chest to stop her as well.

"Well, we did send them here, so we know quite a lot." He said. Hal snarled and jumped forward towards Adam and the two others. Uncle Emmett and Uncle Jasper grabbed his arms and yanked him back.

"You sent them? Do you have any idea what they are? You can't control them! They will turn on you, you idiots!" He yelled. Aunt Rose stepped back to stand in front of him, seeing that it was going to get ugly if he got to the hybrids.

"I see that you have a new vampire in the coven… And a new hybrid…" The blonde girl said, looking up at the four of us watching through the railing. Kylie, Ian and I looked towards Masen. Then we stood up and walked downstairs. I went to stand at the bottom of the stairs. Ian, Masen and Kylie stopped on the step behind me. Adam looked over at me.

"Ah, you've grown." He noted; his smile growing wider as if I had made his day by showing up. I folded my arms across my chest.

"Yeah I have. And I bet I can kick your butt a lot better than last time we met!" I growled.

"Want to test it, little hybrid?" He challenged me, starting to step towards me. Jacob jumped in front of me and everyone else stepped towards him, daring him to make a move. I walked around Jacob and he shot me a worried look. I ignored it; I was tired of being protected from Adam. He made one wrong move and I would take him down myself…

"Adam, you don't want to do that. Trust me, I'd take you down. Hard. Why did you send the werewolves after us?" I asked. Everyone moved just slightly so that they were closer to me.

"It's called revenge, honey, you can look it up." The dark haired one said from behind Adam.

"I'm sorry, you are?" I asked.

"Elijah, son of Marcus." He told me.

"Good to know. Revenge for what? Killing your parents? Because in case you don't know, we didn't have a choice! They attacked us!" I reminded Adam. He gave a little chuckle.

"Since when did you become the talkative leader of the coven?" He asked, still laughing a little. I glared at him.

"She's not the leader. But she has a point, Adam… We only killed your parents in self defense and we are truly sorry for it." Grandpa Carlisle said. I stepped back to the step below Kylie, Ian and Masen and everyone else moved back to their original positions also.

"Funny how you're only sorry when you're about to all die a horrible death by way of werewolves…" The blonde girl said, tossing her hair back over her shoulder. I assumed she was the daughter of Caius…

"Expect a battle, Cullen's… I'm sure that you're little physic has already predicted it. It happens the next full moon. I suggest for you to start preparing, not that you'll stand a chance either way, but… I suspect we should be going. Have fun in the little time you have left." Adam said with too much cheerfulness. They sped off into the night and disappeared.

"So those were the Volturi hybrids?" Hal asked in a growl, shaking off Uncle Emmett and Uncle Jasper. Everyone nodded.

"Yeah… Adam's grow ever-more annoying." I said, hopping off the staircase to stand beside Jacob.

"And that would explain the sudden attacks by the werewolves… And here I thought it was just random… I should know better…" Mom said. Then we heard Valentine crying in her nursery. Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper hurried off and the rest of us went back to what we had been doing before. It's not like this information changed anything. We still had to fight the werewolves in a month… Nothing could change that…


	19. Chapter 18: We Are Family

The month passed by. It was full of training and preparing for the upcoming battle against the werewolves. Now the battle would happen that night and we all gathered in the living room together.

"Do you think that we stand a chance? Your honest answer, please, Hal?" Aunt Rose asked.

"They've taken down Coven's before. But they didn't have eighteen shape-shifters either…" Hal said with a shrug. I couldn't help but notice that he'd avoided answering the question.

"We aren't a coven either." Mom snapped. We all looked over at her in surprise and confusion.

"We are family... We look out for each other, we help each other out and we love each other. Nothing is going to tear us apart." She told us. Everyone in the room looked around at each other. I looked towards Jacob. Even if he wasn't a Cullen, he was still a part of this family. I looked at Kylie sitting on Uncle Emmett's lap. She was physically nine or ten now. I looked at Ian, standing beside my brother. He was physically fourteen or fifteen, like me. Masen… He was physically thirteen or fourteen now, not much younger than myself. I looked at Aunt Alice, Uncle Jasper and Valentine standing beside them. Aunt Alice had one hand on Masen's shoulder, the other on her daughter's back as Valentine slept in Uncle Jasper's arms. Valentine was physically about two now. Hal was standing by the window like always, muttering about the werewolves. Grandpa Carlisle and Grandma Esme stood together behind the couch with me. Mom and dad sat on the couch side by side. Uncle Emmett sat on the loveseat with Kylie on his lap. Aunt Rose sat beside them. Leah and Seth were by the front door, standing close together. They were Cullen's too, just as much as any of us.

"We've handled things before; this is just another challenge that will bring us closer together." Mom added quietly.

"Or kill us. Either one..." Hal said.

"Not helping, Hal…not helping." She told him, sending a glare his way. He said nothing in response to that, just continued to stare out the window.

"Let's just spend our day like any normal one, like we aren't going to be battling werewolves tonight." Grandma Esme suggested. Everyone nodded in silence and wandered off. Masen, Ian and I went upstairs together. I turned to Masen. For once, he wasn't smiling or joking; he just looked depressed and worried. I pulled my little brother into a hug.

"We'll be fine, Masen, nothing will happen to any of us." I whispered. I pulled away and moved to hug Ian. The rest of the day we spent together, doing what we did when we were younger: playing pranks, sneaking around and being the trio of crime in the household. Then the sun set.


	20. Chapter 19: The Moon Rises

As the sun set, we gathered again in the living room. Aunt Rose and Uncle Emmett hugged their children, Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper said goodnight to Valentine and left her in the hands of Kylie. Mom and dad said goodbye to Masen and I. Then I went over to Jacob.

"Hey… Make sure that you come home tonight…" I whispered as I hugged him. He nodded.

"Of course, Nessie… Just stay here and stay safe." He said, looking down at me. I nodded.

"I have to, Jacob… Mom won't allow me to come no matter how much I beg... Besides, I have to take care of my cousins and my brother back here." I reminded him. He nodded again.

"I agree with her. I don't want you in danger." I echoed his nod, knowing that he would agree.

"Stay safe." I told him.

"I will. I have to go gather the pack." He told me. He hurried out of the front door, phasing into a wolf as he jumped off the porch. I turned around. Leah was just leaving from saying goodbye to Ian to follow Jacob. Seth got up from the couch where he was sitting beside Kylie and hurried after his sister. He phased into a wolf and lied down on the porch. He was still upset about staying with us instead of joining the battle, but he was willing to do it.

"Renesmee?" I turned around again as Aunt Alice spoke my name. She walked over to hug me.

"I know that you will, but just take care of Valentine, please?" She asked without pulling out of the hug. I nodded into her neck.

"Of course I will, Aunt Alice…" I assured her. She finally pulled away, kissing me on the cheek as she did.

"Okay… Thank you." She whispered.

"We need to go now." Grandpa Carlisle said from the door. Mom gave me another hug as she passed me.

"Let's go." Mom said in agreement, nodding her head. Aunt Alice, Uncle Jasper, mom, dad, Aunt Rose, Uncle Emmett, Grandpa Carlisle, Grandma Esme and Hal all hurried out and disappeared into the darkening night. I walked out to the porch and kneeled down next to Seth. I placed my hand on his fur. _They'll be fine._ I thought at him. He looked up at me with big eyes. _Yeah I know I'm trying to convince myself_. Masen and Ian sat down beside me and we let our legs dangle over the side of the porch. A minute later Kylie came out, holding Valentine, and sat down on the other side of Seth with Valentine sitting on her lap. We heard howls coming from the forest. I closed my eyes and whispered what I said next.

"It's starting."


	21. Chapter 20: The Dark Night

Despite the white light of the full moon high in the sky above us, the night suddenly felt dark and uncomfortable. I didn't want to be outside, exposed to any enemies, anymore. I stood up, drawing my denim jacket tighter around me, and reached over Seth's back to take Valentine from Kylie.

"Let's go inside instead. It'll be warmer and more comfortable for us while we wait for the others to come back…" I said, putting Valentine on my hip and reached for Kylie's hand to lead her into the house. Masen and Ian followed me inside and we all sat down on the couch. I put Valentine onto my lap and pulled a blanket over her. Kylie pulled half the blanket over herself and kept close to my side. We didn't speak, just listened to the agonizing ticking of the clock. Finally I looked up at the clock. It had already been ten minutes.

"Maybe-." Ian started to say as he caught me looking at the clock. But he was interrupted by howling outside by Seth. I jumped up, passing Valentine off to Kylie. I ran to the door. Seth was waiting there for me.

"What is it? Ian!" I yelled. He ran over to me with a 'what do I do' panicked look on his face.

"Use your powers to read his thoughts! I can't tell what's going on because he can't talk in wolf form!" I told him, moving out of his way. Ian kneeled down in front of Seth and stared into his eyes.

"What's going on, what's happening, Ian?" I asked impatiently. I felt my hands shaking with worry. Was someone hurt? Was someone dead? I stared at Ian for an explanation of some kind. He shook his head and then stood up. Seth whimpered and let loose another howl.

"There were a lot more werewolves than they expected that there would be at the battlefield… None of our side are dead yet, but it's not looking good…" He said. I turned to Seth.

"Seth, forget about us, go help them!" I told him. His eyes told me who relieved he was to hear that and he jumped off the porch and ran into the trees. He was gone in under a second.

"I have to help them… Stay here!" I commanded, running out onto the porch. There were defiant yells behind me. Ian caught my arm as I was about to jump off the porch and pulled me to a stop.

"No! I'm going with you!" Ian said. Masen ran out behind me, closely followed by Kylie who was holding Valentine.

"I'm going to help too!" Masen said, running over to me. Kylie stayed by the door, clutching Valentine to chest and looking around worriedly. I jerked my arm back from Ian.

"No you are not! I'm going alone as in by myself! You two need to stay here and protect Kylie and Valentine! I am not letting either of you go to that battle!" I told the two of them.

"Well we aren't letting you go without us!" Ian said. I glared at him. Masen put a hand on my arm. I looked over at him.

"We know as much about fighting werewolves as you do. Let us help our family." He told me. I looked down at him. My little brother… The brother I used to hold when he was a toddler… He wasn't old enough… He couldn't… But he could. He wasn't a kid anymore. Neither was Ian…

"You keep yourself alive! Mom and Aunt Rose will kill me if you guys get killed!" I warned. They nodded. I motioned for them to wait and ran over to Kylie.

"Stay here. Stay with Valentine… Go into the house and stay inside! We'll all be back soon." I hugged her quickly and waited until she was back in the house before I jumped off the porch and ran into the forest. Masen and Ian were right behind me. It wasn't hard to follow everyone's scent to the meadow. We burst out of the trees and into the midst of the battle…

**A/N I know you guys have been really waiting for the battle. I've already written that chapter, so it'll be up soon. Please read and review! **


	22. Chapter 21: Blood Moon

It was confusing and my first instinct was to just run away. But I couldn't. I needed to help. I saw Leah and Seth wrestling with a werewolf a couple feet away. Ian snarled and ran to help. I didn't protest or try to stop him. We were here to help; they had to fight whether I liked it or not. I saw Jacob taking down another werewolf solo. Hal was taking down two at once; his experience gave him a huge edge. Aunt Rose and Aunt Alice were attempting to take down another, but not doing well. Masen ran to help them. Mom and dad were tag-teaming several of them, just getting them off the others and giving those a chance to fight. Grandpa Carlisle, Grandma Esme and Uncle Jasper were taking down two together. The other wolves were taking down one for every wolf there was. I ran towards Jacob. I tackled the werewolf on top of him and swiftly ducked under its paws as it clawed at me. I saw the surprise on Jacob's face; it was apparent even for a wolf's body.

"I had to come and help!" I told him, circling the werewolf. Jacob jumped onto its back and quickly killed it. I moved on, going to help Masen and Ian, who were fighting one by themselves. The three of us quickly killed that one. Then there was a howl from one of them. Everyone froze and turned. Another dozen of them came out from the forest, snarling and growling.

"Oh crap on a cracker…" Masen said from behind me. I couldn't agree more… The new dozen jumped into the fight. I ran to take down one by myself. We were too out-numbered to have two-on-one now. Masen ran after me and jumped over me to take down another werewolf. The werewolf I was facing slashed at me with its claws and I moved back. I kept moving, remembering Hal's lessons. It kept clawing at me as I kept trying to get close enough to kill it. We did this dance for a minute before it finally cut my leg. I cried out and started to collapse as long gashes appeared on my leg. I collapsed and hit my head on a rock… Everything went dark…

When I came to, it was to screaming. My eyes opened. Masen and Hal were both leaning over me, but they were both looking over me at something else. I rolled myself over, ignoring the pain in my leg, to see what was going on. Leah in her human form and she was the one screaming. Sam and Jacob were holding her back. The rest of the wolves were standing still in their wolf forms around the clearing. Aunt Rose was screaming too, just not as loud. She was in Uncle Emmett's arms. Mom had a hand over her mouth in shock and was standing beside her. Dad was standing behind mom. Aunt Alice, Grandma Esme and Uncle Jasper were standing together; all looking like they would be crying if they could. I saw Grandpa Carlisle was leaning over someone. I did a quick head count. The only one missing was… Ian.

"Hal, get me up." I demanded. Hal looked down at me, just now noticing I was awake and picked me up. Then he set me down on my feet gently, letting my lean on his shoulder. Masen took my other arm so that I could lean on him too if I needed to and we hurried over to join Aunt Alice, Uncle Jasper and Grandma Esme. Ian was lying on the grass, blood soaking through his white t-shirt into the grass below him.

"No… No…" I whispered. Masen pulled me into a hug and I buried my head into in his sweatshirt. I had brought Ian here… This was my fault. I felt tears running down my cheeks as I buried my face in my brother's neck. I looked up to see his chest rise and fall… and then not rise again.

"Carlisle…" Aunt Rose pleaded with just his name. Grandpa Carlisle quickly felt for a pulse on Ian's neck.

"I lost his pulse."


	23. Chapter 22: The Sun Also Rises

**A/N Thanks for all the reviews. Oh and, Dkjkaden, you're right, there should be dreadful movie music (dunh dunh dunh!) for the end of that last chapter. And without further ado... I present to you the next chapter! ~RoniCullen**

"Emmett, help me carry him back to the house!" Grandpa Carlisle yelled. Everyone moved with them as we hurried back to the house. As soon as we got into the house, Aunt Rose, Grandpa Carlisle and Uncle Emmett carried Ian into Carlisle's office with Leah right behind them, sobbing uncontrollably but not screaming anymore. Kylie jumped off the couch as Aunt Alice took Valentine from her.

"Ian?! What happened to him?" Kylie cried. Uncle Jasper picked her up to comfort her and she buried her head in his black shirt. My mom and dad hurried into Carlisle's office. Hal and Masen helped me over to the couch with Jacob following close behind. My jean leg was soaked in blood, but I ignored it. I was listening into what was happening in Carlisle's office.

"Charge to three hundred…and clear!" Grandpa Carlisle was saying. There was silence for a couple seconds.

"Nothing… Charge to three fifty… And clear…" Then there was something that interrupted the silence. A beating heart…. My headed jerked up as I heard it and I jumped to my feet, forgetting about my injured leg. I started to fall to the floor and Jacob caught me. We sat on the floor together, waiting. My mom came out a minute later. She hurried over to me.

"Hey, are you okay, Renesmee?" She asked worriedly. She kneeled down on the floor and pulled me into a hug.

"Is Ian okay?" I asked through her hair.

"He'll be okay, sweetie… He'll be okay. Why did you come to the battle?" She asked, pulling away from me to stare me in the eye.

"Because Seth knew what was happening at the battlefield and Ian read his thoughts and told me and we were just trying to help! We knew just as much as you guys did and we were worried about you! I tried to stop them from coming with me, I did, I swear I did! But they wouldn't listen to me and he came and now it's all my fault, it's all my fault!" I sobbed. She pulled me back against her as I cried.

"Shush… It'll be okay… Ian will be okay…"

I fell asleep on the floor in mom's arms. When I woke up I was on the couch instead. I looked at my leg. My pant leg had been ripped off and my wound bandaged. I looked around. Jacob was the only one in the room, sleeping on the floor. I leaned down and shook him awake.

"Wha…? Nessie! You're awake." He jumped to his feet and leaned down over me. I nodded.

"Where's everyone else?" I asked, looking around again.

"With Ian in Dr. Fang's office… He's okay, by the way. He woke up and their talking to him…"

"Can you take me to him? Please?" He nodded and lifted me off the couch. He carried me into Carlisle's office. Everyone turned as we entered the room. Ian was on the couch in the office, shirtless to reveal the bandages covering his chest. Jacob set me down on the couch by his feet.

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked him.

"Nothing I won't heal from. You?"

"Fine… I'm sorry you got hurt."

"I was the one that followed you and insisted on fighting. It's not your fault, Nessie." He told me.

"But everything is fine now and we don't have to worry it…" Aunt Rose said, running her fingers through his hair. My mom nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, we're fine…"


	24. Epilogue: Soul Mate

Ian healed surprising well, though he had scars on his chest that were even worse than mine. My leg healed up without even a scar. The days passed by and for once we didn't have to worry about being attacked or killed by werewolves. There were still the Volturi hybrids, but that wasn't worth worrying about yet…

"Nessie?" I spun around from doing combing my hair in front of my mirror in by bedroom at the cottage. Jacob was standing in my doorway. I ran into his already open arms.

"Jacob!" I hugged him and then pulled back, a grin on my face. He grinned at my own grin.

"Come on, let's go outside." He said. He took my hand and led me outside. We headed up to the hill behind our cottage.

"What now?" I asked. He pulled me into his arms and kissed me. The passion stunned me. Like he had been waiting for his whole life to do it…. Finally we pulled away from each other.

"I can't believe you went to that fight…" He whispered.

"Are we still on that?" I asked.

"Kind of… But I can't lose you, Renesmee Cullen… You are my soul mate." He whispered.

"I know… Just kiss me again." And he did.


	25. Authors Note

**So Jacob and Renesmee are now together! **

**You guys knew it would happen sometime and it did! **

**Well, that is the end of Renesmee's Moon.**

**However, the sequel Renesmee's Eclipse will be up soon, so don't worry, the story will continue. **

**For Renesmee's Eclipse, I'm bringing in an old friend for a couple chapters (you'll have to wait and see who it is!).**

**Oh, and the Denali Clan will be featured in the next book for anyone who's wondering about them.**

**~RoniCullen**


End file.
